The object of the present invention is to provide for a new method of identifying people in a disaster stricken area by utilizing illuminated displays. The illuminated displays are used to convey the location and need of assistance (ex. medical condition) of each user in the aftermath of a natural disaster such as a tsunami, tornado, flood, hurricane etc. . . .
The invention came about after having developed a patented illuminated display system that was originally designed as an illuminated multicolored, multimode triage indicator. One day while thinking up many different uses for the triage indicator it occurred to me that in every disaster I had seen on television one thing remained constant, the images of the people on rooftops, car tops and trees. I started thinking how hard they were working for one common goal, the goal of being noticed. I then started to imagine how desperate they must feel when the night approaches because they know they are far less likely to be seen or even searched for.
Then the method came to mind, use different colored lights to distinguish between children, elderly, disabled, adults and pets. With the technology of the present Application having an illuminated display system having an illuminated display, the illuminated display system provides at least one method for identifying disaster survivors. Accordingly, these methods for identifying disaster survivors capitalize on the notion that some of today's battery powered illuminated displays can last over a week consistently on and close to two weeks when set to a flashing selection, using one battery. Many offer different colors and flash patterns. Some are very durable and weather resistant. Even today's cell phones and computer screens nave the capability of having different colored screens.